


Above our control

by feydanist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, NOT a love triangle, Oblivious Bilbo, Romance as a background event, Thorin POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feydanist/pseuds/feydanist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin watches the developing romance of two members of his company and decides what's best for them and for everyone with Balin's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above our control

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was slighty based on [ this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21960171#t21960171). I got carried away with Thorin's angst and barely touched Boffins, but I may writte a sequel or a Boffins fic later. English is my second language, so this may have spelling or grammar mistakes. Don't be afraid of point them to me. Enjoy!

If there was a Dwarf that one could never call an specialist in the matters of the heart, that would have been Thorin. It wasn’t like the son of Thrain was lacking any suitors. Since his once smooth face started to get covered by the regal beard of the dwarves from Durin’s line, Dwarves and Dwarrowdames of great beauty had intended to gain the prince’s favor with the most beautiful gifts that only the richest and most distinguished members of his kin could afford. But then, Smaug happened. And with the arrival of that detestable winged beast, the fall of his beloved kingdom and home.

 

But Thorin was still a prince of the line of Durin, even when his luxurious royal chambers had been traded for the wet, cold floors in human cities that his work as a smith could afford. Members of many affluent families still sought his favor, but he couldn’t care anymore about it now; not when his kingdom was still in the hands of that wretched creature; not when he had to see his young nephews grow up without knowing even the smallest of luxuries that their position would have allowed them in normal circumstances. He owed them Erebor. He owed his people their home. And he wouldn’t let any inconvenient feelings detract him from it.

 

All that said, the prince could still see romantic love when he had it in front of him. Especially when members of his company were involved, and particularly, the most distinctive member of it -Wizard excluded, of course-.

 

The company was sitting quietly after a long day of walking, waiting for the hunting group to return. Thorin had insisted to go with them, but Balin had fussed about it, arguing that his wounds after his fight with Azog haven’t healed yet. Dwalin had parted with both his nephews and a smug look on his face, telling him that he and the young ones were going to find him a big deer for him to recover himself of his 'weakened and delicate state'. Thorin sneered at his cousin, promising him that, after his recovery, he would get Dwalin a deer big enough to fill his, as of late, enlarged and flappier belly. Kili and Fili laughed at Dwalin’s face and exchanged bets about whom will catch the bigger deer while they parted.

 

Meanwhile, Bofur and Bilbo were sitting slightly away from the rest of the company and very closed to each other. The toymaker was talking animately with the hobbit and making exaggerated gestures with his arms. He was probably telling him another story of his big repertoire. The hobbit laughed at what Thorin thought could be the end of a joke and Bofur’s face glowed for a moment with the most obviously love-struck expression one could make. The hobbit, as always, didn’t seem to notice it –probably too busy thinking about loosing one of his twenty meals a day- and Thorin couldn’t avoid rolling his eyes at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“You look like you have a lot in your mind, laddie. More tan usual, I mean” . That must have been truth because the prince didn’t even heard Balin approaching. “What is that have you in a fouler mood tan usual? ”

 

Thorin wasn’t going to answer him, but he knew the older dwarf wasn’t one to let things go. His eyes fluttered to the couple in question and Balin gave the pair a knowing smile. “So there are at it again, I see.” He sat slowly next to the king, then. “I have to admit it. Of all the things I expected this quest to have, romance wasn’t definitely one of them”.

 

The prince sighted, looking away from them. “Somebody should speak with Bifur about it”, he said quietly, “try to intervene before things go too far. This isn’t appropriate or convenient at all”.

 

It wasn’t the prince’s nature to mend into other peoples affairs, but that didn’t mean he was going to let this quest fail. His men needed to arrive Erebor with a clear head and a hopeless infatuated Dwarf with his head at the clouds was the last thing this already hard mission needed.

 

Balin looked at them with a sad smile on his face. “He’s not bad, you know.” He said, looking at the Hobbit.

 

Bofur was now playing a soft tune with his flute, with the Halfling listening quietly with a relaxed expression. He was a creature of fussy habits and sleep didn’t came as quickly as with his companions. ‘His encounter with the pale Orc probably didn’t made sleeping easier’, the prince thought with sudden guilt.

 

“I know he is not bad, Balin. That’s not the point.”

 

He didn’t need people remind him of the Hobbit’s value. Not anymore. He didn’t only left a comfortable home for a quest that wasn’t his to help a stubborn and often rude Dwarf and his company to get their home back. He had also saved said Dwarf’s life without a second thought. He will be forever indebted at Bilbo Baggins.

 

“I know is not, laddie. It’s just...” Balin looked at the pair. The Hobbit had fallen asleep on a tree now and Bofur was looking at his sleeping form with a small smile. Then he removed part of his clothing and covered Bilbo with it, careful not to wake him. “Maybe it’s what they need. A little happiness before the real danger comes.”

 

Danger. Of course. The worse wasn’t really behind them. Balin and Thorin knew it. They had met Smaug after all.

 

“It’s dangerous that they keep going like this as well. You know that, Balin. What do you think is going to happen if this gets out of hand? I need my Dwarves focused on this mission.”

 

And what will happen to the miner if he did indeed felt hard for the Halfling; a creature that after this mission was over, would return to his home as soon as possible. He didn’t want to think about what would happen to Bofur after that. No Dwarf would want to be in his shoes. And what if the Hobbit didn’t...? No, better not to think about it.

 

Balin looked at him sadly, reading his unspoken thoughts. “I’ll speak with Bifur. I’ll ask him to advice his cousin about this situation, and keep them as separately as possible.”

 

Thorin nodded at him, watching him standing up slowly to leave. “I won’t make any promises, though.” Balin said, looking at him from above. “There are things that are above our control, Thorin.”

 

After Balin left, Thorin turned to look at the sleeping pair in front of him. They lay slightly together without a worry on their sleeping forms. He wished moments of peace like this could be longer, for them, and for everyone. But soon the hunting group would return and after their meal, a long day of walking will begin again. And with that, the dangers of a quest that, despise all the obstacles and the danger ahead, will be successful. He will make sure of that.


End file.
